


Did You Get My Memo?

by melanoms



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Clueless Reader, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Miscommunication, Reader-Insert, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoms/pseuds/melanoms
Summary: You're an elite business consultant for Fortune 500 entrepreneurs...and Tony Stark's best friend turned fuck buddy. He wants to indulge in your usual antics at a charity gala. But after everyone in your life started pestering you about your relationship status, you finally ask him the question that's been on your mind. True to his nature, Tony gives you an answer even you couldn't predict.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 65





	Did You Get My Memo?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request for cliche prompt: Everyone thinks we’re actually dating but we’re just best friends–oh wait

Stir. Stir. Stir.

You dragged your straw through your drink as the young man yammered on and on and on. 

KPIs, ROIs, and profit margins, oh my. 

God, this always happened at these charity galas. If you were wearing anything other than satin, you’d be checking your watch. Damn, he was taking forever. How long would he make you suffer through…

“Now, I’m sure a beautiful woman such as yourself can see that this is a groundbreaking opportunity.”

The guy placed his hand on your bare shoulder. You really had to stop wearing strapless dresses.

“With even the smallest amount of capital, we could really—”

“Sugarplum!”

_ Finally. _

With one arm behind his back, Tony wrapped the other around your waist and drew you close to him. He pecked you on the lips and beamed at the pitiful businessman...if you could even call him that.

“Oh, even better! Mr. Sta—”

“I’m going to have to cut you off there, bud. I think I’m in for a serious verbal beating being so late to this thing.”

You crossed your arms and glared at him. 

“Oh, trust me. It won’t just be verbal.”

“Easy there.” Tony pinched your ass. “I don’t think this guy could handle us even on our worst night. You’re what? Twelve?”

“Looks like I better make myself scarce,” he gulped. “And I’m twenty-three.”

“Oh no,” you pouted. “Well, if you’re looking for an investor, consider contacting Justin Hammer. This sounds like exactly the once in a lifetime idea he’s waiting to write a check for.”

You handed him a business card with a smile. 

“He’s a very busy man so there’s his personal cell phone on the back. Best hours to reach him are between 2 and 4 in the morning.”

With wide eyes, the man looked from the card and back to your face.

“Thank you!”

When he was scurrying through the crowd, you pushed Tony from you and scowled.

“How long were you going to make me listen to him mix up gross and net revenue?”

“I brought a peace offering?”

He held up a bottle of whiskey.

“And don’t forget the bit on diversifying your revenue streams.” Tony wiggled his eyebrows. “I think that was my favorite. Considering your framework on revenue streams made your good fortune.” 

“You don’t have to give me my own biography, Anthony. I already lived my life.”

“And I was there for every delicious moment of it. Well, you know, the highlights. Thanks to you, I want to be a CEO someday.”

He took a sip from the bottle and handed it to you.

“You’re already so drunk you forgot your day job?”

“No, I’m not drunk enough.”

“Aren’t you bored of this?” You took a swig. “We come to these things, write some big ass checks, steal booze—”

“I don’t know if it’s really stealing since we usually dump so much cash at the bar. And they’re already charging us two-hundred bucks a plate.”

“—then we fuck in a random coat closet. Aren’t you...bored?”

“You want to have sex in an elevator? Because we could change it up if you wanted to.”

Tony reunited with the bottle of whiskey. He grabbed your wrist and started leading you down the hallway. But you stopped and wriggled from his grasp.

“No, listen to me before you get totally hammered.”

“Like business boy wonder’s gonna get later tonight?”

“Anthony.”

“Alright, alright. What’s rattling around in that big, beautiful brain of yours.”

“Will you just answer my damn question? Aren’t you bored of this?”

“You mean bored of you?”

“What? No.”

“You’re doing it.” He pointed to his face and smirked. “You know, the thing with your face when you’re lying.”

“Am not.”

“You don’t even know what it is.”

“That’s because you won’t tell me!”

“And it’s for moments exactly like this. What’s going on with you?”

Crossing your arms, you bit your lip and looked away from him. Tony downed a gulp of whiskey and raised a brow.

“Don’t mind me. Just going to keep this party going while you decide if it’s worth fighting me on this. You know I’m going to get it out of you eventually.”

Damn him. He was always right.

“Do you…” You shifted your weight. “Do you think we would be good together?”

“I think we’ve proven multiple times that there is plenty of good that happens when we come together.”

“God, Anthony! I’m being serious.”

“I am too. What are you talking about?” 

Tony set the bottle on the floor and took a step toward you. Guiding your arms over his shoulders, he smirked as you stammered away. You’d have to force these goddamn words out of your mouth before it was otherwise occupied.

“No, no, no. I mean, do you think we would be good as a couple?”

“You want to know if I think we should be romantically involved?” he snickered. “Are you telling me—”

“Don’t laugh.” You tilted your head back as he leaned in, wrapping his arms around your waist. “People have been asking if we’re, you know, together.”

“People like your beefy personal assistant?”

“Oh, for God’s sake. His name is Trevor. And he does CrossFit.”

“I have no idea where he’d get such an idea. Other than the flowers I regularly send to your office.”

“I send flowers and gifts to all my clients. I’m sure your team does the same for your business connections.”

“Or all the times I took you to dinner.”

“It’s better than eating takeout in front of my laptop.”

“Or the fact that we regularly have sex.”

“Yeah, that really came out of nowhere. But I’m not complaining.”

Furrowing his brow, Tony tilted his head to the side. 

“How would you describe our relationship?”

“You’re my best friend.”

“Yes, and…”

“We have sex.”

“Already covered that. Although I’m open to more detail.”

“Wait…” You narrowed your eyes. “Why are you asking me this?”

“You that know we’re dating, right?”

“We’re WHAT?!”

With a shit-eating grin, Tony raised his eyebrows. 

“Was I supposed to send a memo through Trevor?”

“What? You’re telling me that you’ve been courting me this whole time?”

“M’lady.”

You pressed your palms to your forehead and stared at the ceiling.

“And I, I missed all of it!”

“Oh no. You were very present for the best moments. I promise you. But this does explain...a lot.”

“I thought we were just spending more time together.”

“I mean, that is true by all technical—wait, are you disappointed?” Tony narrowed his eyes.

“I, um, no. I’m not.”

“And you haven’t been seeing anyone else?”

“My job is so mentally taxing I didn’t even realize we were in a fucking relationship. No, I haven’t been seeing anyone else.”

“No late nights with the beefy assistant?”

“Anthony.”

“You know that you’re the only person who calls me that. Gets to call me that.”

He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you close to him, pressing a kiss to your lips.

“That vacation to the Maldives wasn’t a joke, was it?” you asked.

“Nope.”

As Tony kissed you again, you trailed your fingers through his hair; tugging at the strands as if to protest your own blindspots.

“I can’t take a whole month off.”

“Already cleared your schedule with Trevor.”

You cupped the side of his face in your hand and looked into his eyes. 

“We’re in a relationship?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Then promise me one thing?” 

“Anything.”

“If you’re stupid enough to marry me, make sure I know what I’m getting into.”

“But I thought you signed that paperwork on Tuesday, Mrs. Stark.”

“Anthony!”

“Don’t worry, boss.” He yanked you close to him, knocking the air from your lungs. “I won’t let you miss another thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say that I'm not clueless enough for this to ever happen. But it's also...yeah. Totally something that I'd do.


End file.
